


Chlorine and Cars Don't Mix Well

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Car rides, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, Jason's POV, M/M, Percy's on a swim team, Singing, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loves watching Percy swim, and he's starting to see why Piper broke up with him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine and Cars Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't written anything in awhile, and i wanted to write a bit of fluff before i started back up on my "Unleashed" series. title from @LunarNightshade because she is amazing and comes up with the best titles. 
> 
> not betaed so all mistakes are mine. i try to catch things as a post, but if you see anything *please* let me know! hope you enjoy this!

He always loved watching Percy swim, well, Jason loved watching Percy do _anything_ , but swimming, that was something different. It was like watching, well, it was hard to describe. It was art, seeing his close friend swim. 

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy was made to be in the water, be basically lived in it anyway. Jason would have to always tear him away from the beach or the docks at camp, but during Percy’s last year of school, Jason was able to make it to one swim meet, before they had started dating. Jason was in awe of the older boy, diving in, and watching him not use his power and just never come up for a breathe or cut through the water unnaturally, but, he was just like a normal mortal teenager. Jason watched swim stroke after stroke, he could see the raven hair boy grinning as he was doing laps, and Jason knew he was in love. 

Of course Percy came in first, but Percy still acted shy being given a medal in front of so many people. When Jason made his way down to him, Percy was still _blushing_ , babbling on about how he could have done better, and without thinking, Jason pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “You were perfect out there Percy.” Then it was Jason’s turn to blush, he had forgotten Percy was still soaking wet, but feeling all that lean muscle, and now Percy was a bit taller than him, _well_ , he couldn’t help it, not really. He looked into the older boy’s sea green eyes, that now seemed a little darker, who was smirking at him, but hadn’t stopping hugging Jason either.

“Thanks Grace,” he mumbled back, “Hey I gotta go change and stuff, meet you outside in like, fifteen?” 

Jason nodded, and let go of Percy, and now with a wet tee-shirt, was starting to question a lot of things about himself. He made his way outside near the doors to the locker rooms, and sat down on the patch of grass near the sidewalk. True, Percy and Annabeth had only recently broken up, and from what Piper had told him, it didn’t end well. When Piper and him broke up, it went great, oddly great when Jason thinks about it. Piper came up to him one day, and said things weren’t going to work out, but wanted to stay best friends. He never thought to ask _what_ she had known about their future, because in the vision he had their grand children for Hades sake, but he just smiled and agreed with her. 

But, now, he was starting to see what she had meant. He always had some sort of feeling for Percy, the dude was hot, and was kind and everything a hero should be, he understood why Nico had such a massive crush on the guy. Jason removed his glasses and cleaned them off on the edge of his Captain America tee-shirt (he went out of his way to never, ever wear anything Superman related, because honestly) and gazed up at the sky, wondering if his dad was watching, and put his glasses back on. Quickly his thoughts turned back to Percy’s breakup, and the reason for it. Apparently, Percy was falling for someone else, and didn’t want to string Annabeth along. She understandably wasn’t taking it very well, but Piper had told him that Annabeth and Percy were starting to talk to each other again. This was all over Iris Message anyway, because once Jason and Piper broke up, he went back to Camp Half Blood, and she stayed in with her dad. Jason loved being at camp, and while yeah, ok he did want to go to a normal high school, he got attacked by monsters so often it made it hard. He had been talking to Percy about the school the older boy went too, and maybe starting there next fall, he planned on asking a few more questions on the drive up, and then ask his mom and step father when he was going to see them Sunday night, as he was coming back into the city with Percy. 

Jason had just visited Hebe and was talking to the goddess about a shrine to her at Camp Juniper and Percy’s school was on the way back to Camp Half Blood, and that’s how he ended up there, It was late spring, so it was starting to get really warm out.Jason was just putting his glasses back on as he heard Percy excited the locker room, telling his teammates _guys no really shut up_ about his big win. 

Jason stood up, and waited for the older boy to walk over, who was already waving at him, smiling broadly. “You ready to go man?” Percy nearly yelled at him, Jason found himself falling in step next to the older boy, nodding. “Alright, mom already knows I was leaving right after the meet, unless you want to go say hi or something?”

Apparently Jason couldn’t speak anymore because he just shook his head and Percy shrugged, “Alright, guess she’ll have to wait until Sunday night when you stay over, huh?” 

Oh gods, right, Jason forced himself to smile and nodded, “Well duh, let’s head out, it’s going to be a long drive man. Wish we could just shadow travel,” he mumbled out, feeling like his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. What was going on? Jason was nervous about spending all the hours in the car alone with one of his best friends. 

Percy grinned, “Well, if you really want too, we can, but honestly I would rather just drive.”

“No, I mean, it’s fine, really!” Jason felt his palms starting to sweat, “We can catch up and junk. I’m sure you’ve got some interesting stories.”

Percy’s face slowly set into a frown but he nodded. Too late did Jason realize he maybe said the wrong thing, but he didn’t know what to say now to make thing right. By then, they were already at the car, and Percy was unlocking the trunk, and both boys threw their bags in. “Read to go Grace?” Percy asked, sounding a little harsh, but then he wince, “Sorry, I didn’t mean, Styx.”

“No, it’s fine, I was the one, it’s, it’s fine Percy.” Jason said quickly, trying for a soft smile that turned into a big grin when he saw Percy smiling brightly back at him. They both got into the car, and got all buckled up, while Percy was putting in The White Stripes CD, Jason felt his nerves starting to take over. He couldn’t seem to keep still. He finally understood what Piper meant, and he wasn’t scared, but he also knew he had to tell Percy, that it seemed like the right thing to do.

Heading out from the school to the Expressway Percy was humming along to the music, but the song “Little Ghost” came on, and Jason for once knew it, so he started singing soft along. 

_Little ghost little ghost_  
_one I’m scared of the most_  
_can you scare me up a little bit of love_  
_i’m the only one that sees you_  
_and I can’t so much to please you_  
_and it’s not yet time to meet the lord above_

Percy had turned the music off quickly and kept looking over at Jason shocked, was his voice _that_ bad? “Dude,” said Percy, “you didn’t tell me you could sing!”

Oh, “Well, I didn’t know? Piper never said anything and I don’t sing much anyway..” Jason could feel himself blushing. Yup, ok, he now had a crush on Percy, who was now sneaking more glances at him instead of paying attention to the road, which with his driving, Jason really wished Percy would just look at the road. Before Jason could say anything else Percy put the song back on and started singing himself. 

_the first moment that I met her_  
_I did not expect a specter_  
_when I shook her hand I really shook a glove_  
_she looked into me so sweetly_  
_and we left the room discreetly_  
_no one else could know the secret of our love_

Now it was Jason’s turned to be shocked, “Hades Percy, you can sing as well you know?” The chorus was back around and the both sang, but then Percy stopped so Jason sang the next verse himself.

_every morning I awoke_  
_and I see my little ghost_  
_wond'rin' if it's really her that's lying there_  
_I lean to touch her and I whisper_  
_but not brave enough to kiss her_  
_when I held her I was really holding air_

 

During the chorus Jason couldn’t seem to look away from Percy, who was now keeping his eyes just on the road ahead, even though they were in the middle of a massive traffic jam. Jason noticed that the older boy’s neck was red, and he seemed to be blushing too, maybe, maybe Percy felt the same way? But, if Jason only just realized he liked Percy then that left more questions. They both sang the last verse together. 

_there really was no secret_  
_must have looked like I was dancing with the wall_  
_no one else could see this apparition_  
_but because of my condition_  
_I fell in love with a little ghost and that was all_

Jason fell silent while the song ended, and Percy hit stop on the player, and inched forward slightly in traffic, “Listen, Jason, we need to talk, ok?” Percy looked over to him, something close to fear in his eyes was there, but Jason could see hope in those sea green eyes as well. 

Jason shifted over so he could keep looking at Percy, who was darting his eyes back to the road in case they were able to move, “Yeah alright, what’s up?” Jason cringed, but Percy laugh out a bit of a nervous laugh. 

“So, yeah, I mean, I know you know that Annabeth and I broke up, and I’m the one who broke up with her. It’s .. well, It’s because I like someone else, had since I met him.” Percy shot a glance at Jason then, but someone honked and Percy was able to drive for longer than nine feet. “And, um. I know Piper broke you, Annabeth never told me _why_ though,” Percy said softly.

“Honestly I didn’t understand why she did at first myself, she said that ‘weren’t going to work out’ and smiled and wanted to stay best friends. So we have. I’m starting to see why she did now, I mean, I get it.” Jason kept looking at Percy, who was now grinning again, not in a careful way, but more out of relief it seemed. “I mean, I only just realized it myself so, like, Styx I don’t know what I want to say Percy.” Jason really hadn't planned on talking about this _now_ , but, alright, he could do this if Percy wanted too. 

“I broke up with her because of you Jason.” Percy said softly.

The energy in the car turned electric. Honestly, because Jason could feel like shocks coming off of him, and could smell ozone. “Oh. Well. Turns out I like you too.” Jason all but whispered.

The finally got out of the worst of the traffic at the exact moment, and Percy was flat out smiling now. They didn’t talk, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, not really. It felt normal, really, just sitting in the car on the way back to camp. Before Jason could say anything else Percy asked, “Hey how did it go wit Hebe?”

“What, I mean, fine, good even. She doesn’t want a huge shrine thank the gods, but she doesn’t want it near Hercules’ spot either, so that’s a bit of a problem, seeing as he wants his near his wife’s and all.” Jason took a deep breath, “Listen, about what we just talked about, I want to say -” Jason wasn’t able to finish because they were pulling into the area where he was allowed to park his car.

“We’re here. Jason, dude, it’s. We can take things slow, ok? I’m not asking to be your boyfriend, I just, let’s get to know each other better and see where that takes us, yeah?” Percy was unbuckling his seat belt and was now facing Jason, looking so wide eyed and hopeful so Jason did what felt right. 

He leaned over and kissed Percy softly, and when Percy didn’t respond he nearly backed off, but then he felt the older boy’s hands touching his shoulders, moving towards his hair, and was kissing back. Jason noticed he hadn’t unbuckled himself so was stuck when he tried to move around and wrap his arms around Percy’s neck, which Percy took noticed and broke the kiss, smirking. “Eager, are we?”

“Shut up Aquaman, I just forgot ok?” Jason laughed out, smiling more at Percy’s pout, and when he finally freed himself, he launched himself over the seat, attacking Percy’s neck, shocking the raven haired boy who moaned and arched his neck slightly, giving Jason better access. Percy gasped, and bent over awkwardly to capture Jason’s lips again, open the blond’s lips and sliding his tongue smoothly against Jason’s, who moaned and started kissing with more force, more passion, deepening the kiss. Jason’s hands were everywhere, in Percy’s hair, pulling slightly, then rubbing over the front of his tee-shirt, and Percy’s, gods, Percy was raking his nails over Jason’s back, causing the younger boy to hiss slightly and break the kiss bite to Percy’s lower lip. Not to be outshone, Percy answered back, biting the small scar on Jason’s top lip. 

Jason moved slowly back from Percy, knowing he was giving him a wolf glare, full of hunger and want, and Percy was answering back with a shark smile, ready to strike at any moment. Neither spoke for what felt like several minutes, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the car. 

“Of course,” Percy started, “we can certainly keep doing _that_ while getting to know each other better.” He leaned over and gave Jason a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Yeah, thought Jason, they certainly could and would do that, and who knows where it would lead to, but he was ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments make me squeal in public! 
> 
> you can come ask for prompts at my tunblr /mockingjaybeevicious or get sneak previews of fics and drabbles that i haven't posted here. 
> 
> and thanks for reading!


End file.
